Does He Love Me, Too?
by LouBug257
Summary: Mike has fallen for the little night watch he works with. He accepts it and keeps it to himself. When he notice Jeremy acting weird, it makes think the other may love him. Will he tell the other or keep his love to himself? (Jeremike)
1. Chapter 1

**I made this on deviant art and decided to post it here.**

* * *

It's another Monday. It's the start of the work week. The terrible work week. The dangerous work week.

I'm here waiting for Jeremy to come. It's OK for him to be slow getting here. It let's me get all my panic of how he may not survive the night with me, out of me.

Jeremy reactions are a... How do I put this nicely? Are not smart sometimes. Like tossing the light at the original faceless Bonnie in panic, making me run across the room to get it.

I'm OK with it still. He's nice to be with and doesn't want to mess around like the others who worked this shift with me. They all ended dead because of that.

"I... I'm sorry!" Jeremy rushes in just as it turns 12.

"You're lucky." I tell him and get my feet off the desk.

I watch him set up fast and get to work. I know nothing really happens on Mondays, so I play on my phone and wind the box when needed.

Jeremy makes a weird sound. I learned that means he's mad at something.

"Are you mad at me again?" I wind up the box. "Dang it." I whisper.

My army got attacked and I lost more than half them.

"N... No." Jeremy let's out. He makes that sound again.

"Animatronics?"

"N... No."

"Something at home?"

"N... No."

"What is it man?! All I heard is your angry noises!" I set my phone down.

I hate seeing him mad or upset. It gets me mad at whatever he got mad at.

"I... I realized I don't have m... My hat." He moves his hair around.

I just realized that. I also notice his bed head.

I laugh. "You're mad about that."

Jeremy turns red and makes that sound again. "I'm n... Not dressed right for th... The job!"

I frown. He must be mad at me now.

I take off my hat and put it on his head. "There dork."

Jeremy looks at the top of my head with an open mouth.

I sigh. "It happened with the bite. I'm fine really." I put a hand on my head.

I gently touch my injuries. Some are healed up and others will never heal.

Jeremy touches them while I wind the music box. I blush at that.

Then I feel a kiss on my head.

"Jere!" I turn red and pull away.

"K... Kisses help boo boos." He sighs and sits back in his seat.

I notice him starting to act or do weird things, but only with me.

Iknow I like him. I broke up with my girlfriend because we both started to fall in love with other people. Plus she cheated on me with that guy.

I want to know if he feels the same for me. I really do.

"Jeremy, are you dating someone?"

"N... No. Why?" Jere turns to me and I quickly look at the music box to wind it up.

"No reason." I glance at him.

He's still staring at me!

"Wh... What about you? Still d... Dating what her face?"

I sigh and Jeremy frowns at that.

"We broke up because she fell for another guy and cheated on me with him." I turn to him.

"Oh... I... I'm sorry I asked." Jeremy looks back at the tablet.

I was going to say something when my phone goes off saying I have a text. I check it.

"Really? She cheats on me and thinks I forgive her enough to take her to a movie." I growl.

"D... Do you have your eyes on s... Someone new?" Jere takes the phone out of my hands and put it on the table.

I know he's trying to keep me from getting angry by changing the subject, but don't like the feeling I have now.

"Y-Yes." I bite my lip before saying, "What about you?"

Jeremy turns very red. He makes a lot of weird sounds before letting out a high pitch, "Yes."

I frown. He may not want me to know. I guess that's weird sounds was his way of deciding to answers me.

I open my mouth, but then I notice Toy Bonnie crawling out the vent.

"Get down!" I whisper loudly and knock him on the floor. I get down and yank him under the desk with me.

Jeremy hugs he tight as he tight as he could.

We watch as T.B.'s feet move to where we were.

I hug Jeremy. I shove his face into my chest. I pray we will leave.

I still hold onto him while Toy Bonnie was long gone.

Jeremy hits my side. It didn't hurt, but I jump by that. I let go of him.

"I... I couldn't breathe!" Jere yells.

"I'm sorry. I panicked." I let out shaky breathe.

Jeremy stares at me. "Y... You panicked?!"

"Am I not allowed to be scared?" I felt embarrass and angry at the same time.

"I... I thought this place d... Didn't scare you anymore." Jere just sits there.

"It never stopped." I get out from under the desk.

Jeremy gets out and stares at me again. I stare back.

"Wh... What else scares you?"

Losing you!

"Losing people I care about... Being rejected... Death. Do I have to say, I'm human and I get scared?" I sit in my seat.

"N... No..." Jeremy looks at his clock. "An... And now!"

I laugh when I heard no bell. "Wrong timing."

He loves to try to getthe bell to ring when he says now.

"Now!" I yell and the bells go off.

"Y... You got it again!" Jere huffs, but smiles at me.

"It's just luck." I get up and grab my phone.

The night watch holds out my hat. "Th... Thanks for letting me wear this..."

I take it and put it on my head. "Jere, you don't have to dress for the job. Why did you freak out because you didn't have your hat?"

The boy moves around and mumbles.

"Speak up." I don't want to sound mean, but that's sometimes the only way to get information.

"I... I want to show you I... I can do this job... I th... Thought dressing in the uniform is part of that." Jeremy looks at me sad.

"Jere... You can already do this job. You don't need to think I don't see you can."


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy blushes at me. "O... OK." He gives a smile.

"I'm going to go out and eat something. Do you want to come?" I been wanting to ask him to go out, but my ex-girlfriend and him being so scared to were he runs out never let me get the chance.

"I... I don't have my w... Wallet." Jere rubs his neck.

"I'll pay for you." I smile at him.

"Are we g... Going to eat here?" I can tell he doesn't like the idea of eating here.

"Hell no! We just almost died here. We need a calm place to eat." I smile bigger.

Jeremy rode with me to a homemade pancake place. I love to go here when I can for breakfast, or dinner after my shifts.

I take a normal two person table. I sit on one side and watch tiny Jere try to get in the tall seat. I try not to laugh.

I get off my chair. I grab him by the hips and lift him up into it.

He squeaks and looks at me. "M... Mikey!" He's red again.

I smile back. "You looked like you needed help."

We got our drinks and food. I focus on what Jere got.

Chocolate chip pancakes with bacon. A glass of strawberry milk, which was their special milk of the day.

I look at my food. Banana French toast with hash browns. I picked the special juice. They don't tell you what it is till it's on the table. It's apple juice today.

Then I focus on Jeremy.

Small, brown hair that covers his nice green eyes, and a little scar under his left eye. I never notice it till now. It's not big or looks like it was bad.

I frown. I know there was trouble at him, that lead to his stepfather in jail. Now he lives with his step-grandma.

His mom is in the hospital because of his stepfather. He's still waiting for her to get the ability to talk again.

I sigh. He's still so nice when there is all this badness in his life.

"M... Mike. Are y... You OK?" Jeremy catches me staring.

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm just thinking." I till him the truth. "Sorry for zoning out."

"I... It's OK... Wh... Who do you like now M... Mike?" Jere bites his lip.

I bite my tongue. Ow. It hurts.

"A guy."

Jeremy makes a face of surprise.

I just caused him to dislike me. Dang it.

"M... Me, too..."

There is a weird quietness now between us.

"So... Do you need a ride home?" I try to break it.

"N... No. I not h... Heading home. I'm g... Going to my mom." Jere frowns, but at the same time sound happy.

"Can I come? I want to meet her." I've wanted to see how bad she is.

Everyone cracks joke about others mom. Everyone is OK with them, but with Jeremy you can't say anything about her or he cries.

I want to see why it breaks him so much, so I know how much I need to beat the bullies who say that stuff.

The night watch sits there for a bit. I guess he's deciding.

"Th... That's fine." Jeremy finally answers.

I payed for the both of us. Then we had to the nursing home his mom is at.

"Pl... Please don't say rude things." The boy asks me.

"Do you think I'm that mean?"

Jere just looks at me.

We go in and get to the room. We stand outside the door.

"Pl... Please don't panic over h... Her injuries." Jeremy looks like he's about to cry.

I nod.

So she is that bad? What really happened that day?

Jeremy told me his stepfather came home drunk. Then he won't say more, but will tear up.

"I don't think I'll panic, Jere." I tell him.

Jeremy nods and takes a breathe before going in. I follow.

The woman on the bed was small. She has brown hair like Jere. She has half her face bandaged. Her one brown eye looks around.

It stops on Jere and me.

I feel like she looks like me when I got bite. I just laid in a children hospital in a bed. I couldn't talk for a few week. My head was all wrapped up. I was sad, angry, and confused.

I feel like I know how she may feel.

"H... Hi mom. I br... Brought Mike with me. Do you r... Remember what I said about him?" Jeremy goes to the chair beside her bed.

She opens that eye wide.

"Y... Yes." Jere smiles.

"They taught her the eye thing?" I stand behind Jere.

"Y... Yeah." Jeremy phone goes off. "S... Sorry. It's grandma." He gets up. "I... I'll be back." He left the room.

I stand there. I see a piece of paper with letters. I pick it up.

"Are they teaching you to use this?" I ask her.

She does a yes.

I set it down.

"Did Jere say I was a jerk?"

She closes her eye. That means no.

"A douche?"

No.

"Mean?"

No.

I frown. He tells me I'm those sometime.

"Nice?"

Yes.

Finally a yes.

"Um... This is my first time meeting you. I know how it feel to be like this." I take Jeremy's seat. "Do you know I was the person who got bit?"

She did yes.

"Jeremy told you." I smile.

He likes to tell his mom about me.

"Can I tell you something about Jere?"

She does a yes again.

"Jeremy is a great guy. He is wonderful and nice. He is a joy to be around... Lately he's been acting a little strange around me. Did I do something wrong?"

No.

I nod. "OK... I really care about him. It sometimes make me be jerky to him. I care a lot. This weird acting is getting me nervous."

I look to make sure no one was coming.

"I am in love with your son and I promise you, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to him. I promise you." I grab her hand as I promise.

She does a weird face and does a yes.

I give her a smile.

Jere comes back. He looks at us and smiles.

He walks over. "S... Sorry mom. I... I need to go home." He kisses her head.

I get up.

"M... Mike, I'll meet y... You at the car."

I nod and left. I get in my car...

I hit the dash. "Why did I say I love him?"

I'm mad since I promise myself to keep it to myself.

I'm so upset, but then I remember she can't talk. So that means I'm safe.

At least for now...


	3. Chapter 3

I took Jeremy home. I went home, but I just sat in my car.

I can't stop thinking of me telling Jeremy's mom that I love her son and it makes me a bit scared.

I finally go in the house after beating on my dash some more.

I got everything out my mailbox.

Bill, bill, mom, bill, secret admirer, game informer...

Wait!

I look at the pink letter again. It's to me another more is on it . There isn't a stamp so the person put it there themselves.

I went inside and looked at the letter.

I open it and smile at the pretty writing.

"I'm sorry I'm acting weird around. I'm just very nervous because I found out I'm in love with you. I'm scared you won't like me back and a lot of other stuff. I love you. Your secret admirer."

I frown and think about who's acting it weird.

Jeremy! He's been acting weird around!

But then there is also Doll.

I don't like Doll. She loves everyone and I heard she loves to cheat. She acts weird to get the boy to notice her. Then she does something.

Doll or Jere? Which one?

I hope Jeremy. I want that made.

Maybe I can compare writing. Get him to write something for me and look at the differences.

I yawn. "Let's sleep first."

* * *

I didn't sleep well. I had nightmares.

About Jeremy dying or finding out I love him and disliking me for that.

I'm going to be terrible at work.

Work!

I jump up. I'm going to be late!

I get changed and look at the time. I hiss.

"I'm going to be late so bad."

I get in my car and floor it to the pizzeria.

I don't have time to let my panic out today cause I make it in at 11: 56.

This time, Jeremy was on time.

"Y... You're late. S... Something happen?" He jumps up and rushes to me.

"I over slept. I'm still OK." I yawn.

I scared him. He may thought I was going to make him do this alone.

"I'm sorry for being late." I take my seat.

"I... I was afraid you w... Won't be here." He looks like he's going to cry.

"Jeremy, I will come even if I'm dying. I won't leave you for dead."

I will carry my promise to his mom and myself.

"B... But I don't want you to die." Jere gets to his seat.

"I don't want you to die also. I'll protect you for as long as I am alive."

We are having a good night. No one came to visit. Which was weird.

So I decided to talk to him.

"Jere, any troubles?"

"... W... With Will..."

Ah. The big and not bright school bully.

Luckily I live next to him, so I can 'talk' to him.

"What is it about this time?" I look at him as I wind up the box.

"H... He wants to bl... Blackmail me." Jere gains a blush.

The music box makes a weird noise when I squeeze it.

"Y... You OK?" Jeremy looks at me.

"Yeah." I set the box down. "What is he using against you?"

Jere looks away. "A... A letter I wrote to s... Someone. H... He said he has it."

I bite my lip.

My letter isn't from Jeremy then.

"How he see it or take it?" I start shining the light around.

No one still. It's very weird.

"H... He saw me put i... It in the mail box as he was on a... A walk." Jeremy was red faced and sad.

I frown. That guy walks down the block. Then waits before walking back. He says he ran three blocks, but I do that and only see him stop. Then run back with me.

"That's weird. That guy doesn't do a lot." I tell him. "He's my neighbor."

Jeremy looks at me surprised. "H... He's your neighbor?"

"Yeah. He is lazy and annoying." I wind the box again. "I'll get the letter back for you."

I want to know who it's for.

Jeremy shakes his head. "I... I'll get it."

I think.

"Hey, I got a letter in my mailbox. It has no sender and I want to find who wrote it. Could you help me?"

Jeremy turn a bright red. "R... Really now?"

"I have two people on my mind that could have do it." I look at him.

"Wh... Who do you think it is?" He's getting nervous.

"Doll or the boy I like." I smile at him.

"I... I don't think I can help you..."

"I think I can get it on my own. Just wonder if you knew anything to help."

The fish just got hooked.

What I mean is, he gave me enough information. I think I got it now.

* * *

We saw no one the whole night. Which was really weird. Foxy wasn't even in the hallway.

"I wish every night can go like this." I get up. I fell asleep on the job.

Jere laughs at me. He smirking also.

I look around and see a mark. "You didn't." I laugh and grab the mark.

Jere stands up to run, but I grab him and shove him on the ground. I sit on him.

"It's only fair." I uncap the marker.

"N... No. I'm s... Sorry." He laughing a lot.

"You're not sorry one bit." I smile at him.

I wrote love on his forehead and a big question mark. I draw a stick figure on his cheek.

"I... I didn't do that m... Much!" He cries.

I recap the mark and smile down at him.

"M... Mike, get off." Jere grabs my legs and push me up.

I stand up and set the marker back on the desk.

"Now let's see what's on our faces." I smile at him and walk with him to the bathroom. "Is this washable?"

"Y... Yes." Jeremy nods.

I look in the mirror as Jere looks in another. All he did was doodle on me.

There was a bunny and a chick. Not the human one, a baby chicken.

I laugh and wash my face. "You know we have papers right?"

Jeremy was more focus on his forehead. "Wh... Why you write this?"

"It's about your letter. I guess it was a love letter." I glance at him.

He turns very red. "Y... Yeah."

"So it is a love letter. Who is the lucky person?"

"N... Not telling." The teen starts washing his face.

I sigh and nod. "Oh well."

I was hoping he'd just say he's loves me, instead of guessing he does.

But life doesn't work like a story or a movie. There isn't happy ending out of no where or confessing out of no where.

If life worked like I've would be telling Jere everything my heart told my mind about him.

"Want to go to the store? I need milk and something to make for supper." I ask him.

"C... Could I stay at your house? The c... Cop guy needs to talk to Gr... Grandma again. My stepfather i... Is saying the ruling was unfair b... Because the jury had two of m... My mothers friend in it." Jere looks at the sink.

"Sure. You can stay with me anytime you want."

I was so happy on the inside. I was screaming in happiness. Then in fear.

I have to clean. My house looks like a barn right now. I'll look bad, but there is no time to clean it.

"Th... Thanks." Jeremy smiles at me.

"My house isn't going to be pretty right now. I'm still moving my ex stuff out and I haven't got to cleaning to it yet." Might as well tell him now.

"Th... That's OK." Jere laughs to himself.

I don't know what's funny to him and I don't want to know.

"First the store. Then my house."


	4. Chapter 4

We stand elbows touching in the store. Jere is freaked out of something and has to be touching.

"Jeremy, what's wrong? You are glued to me." I look at him.

We were deciding which milk I wanted. I hate 0 fat, but the whole fat hurt my stomach.

"Th... The bad teens." He glances to the right.

A group of teenagers were messing with boxes. They toss them on the floor and laugh at the food getting all over the floor.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." I put my arm around him for a half hug. "We're getting the 2%."

I put it my the cart and we head to the frozen meal area.

"Pizza?"

"N... No!"

I laugh. "Joking. Want the Mexican?"

"S... Sure." He smiles.

I get out the box.

I smile as I see Jere drawing faces in the foggy glass door. He did happy stick figures.

I hear some laughter and sigh. It's those guys.

"Come on Jere. Let's get to the check out." I glare at the boys.

"You want a candy bar, little boy." One starts moving the group to us.

"N... No..." Jeremy looks at me.

"Don't forget diapers." The guy gets in Jere's face.

"..." Jeremy said nothing.

"You want a toy?" The guys start laughing.

I take a breathe. I gently tap the guy on the shoulder, being beside him.

"What mother loser?" He turns to me laughing.

I punch him so hard in the face he hits the glass door. I look at the others.

I knocked the guy out. I didn't mean to but he just really pissed me off.

"Anyone else care to bully my friend?" I give them a death look.

"N-No." They scoop up their buddy and move away as he wakes up.

"Sorry for the knock out." I call at him.

I turn to Jere. He smiles at me.

"Th... Thanks for saving me."

"I'll protect. I already told you that." I smile back at him.

I just notice we're both blushing.

I never noticed that before. Us blushing at the same time.

"Let's go to check out."

"C... Can we get a cake?" Jeremy smiles bigger.

"Sure. Any cake is good. What's the cake for though?"

"To celebrate o... Our three month anniversary."

"What?!"

I... We... Wow...

Where that come from?

"W... We've been working together for three months now." Jeremy was blushing hard.

"OK. You had me on another thing."

"Wh... What was it?" Jere get closer to me.

My heart is beating really harder because of how close we are. I just want to lean down and kiss him.

"I thought it was something with us outside of work. Anyway, let's get the cake."

I feel my eyes closing and me getting a bit closer.

I yank myself up and turn away.

I heard Jeremy make a noise. "OK..."

We head off to the cake area.

I just don't want to kiss him out of no where.

What if he doesn't like me that way and I make our friendship fall apart? What if he is secretly dating someone and I mess up that for him?

I need more info on this boy before I do crazy things like kissing.

We got a chocolate ice cream cake. I want chocolate and he wanted to try the ice cream one.

"Cake is good." I stare at it as we walk inside my house.

I sighs as I open the door. Jeremy's going to see my dump of a place.

"Th... That's not dirty." Jeremy looks inside.

"What?" I look inside.

Someone clean my house! Also my ex's stuff is out.

"I left this place a mess." I allow Jere in first.

I head to the kitchen to put the cake in the freezer.

"You're ex cl... Clean up. Sh... She left a note and a k... Key." Jeremy set the other stuff on the table.

I nod and gets to the table. I pick up the note.

"I'm so sorry for cheating. I know you have been busy packing you stuff up, doing work, and helping your sister get ready for her first child, so I decide to clean for you as a sorry. Here's your spare key back and I'll stop texting you random stuff. I feel guilty because of what I've done. Again so sorry." I read the note out loud.

I look at Jeremy he was putting my milk in the fridge. He glances at me.

"How about you get my other key. You can come over when ever you want."

Jere smiles big. "R... Really?!"

"If I didn't mean it I would have said something else." I smile back and give him the key. "Now let's make dinner."

I got that ready and we have to wait 25 to 30 minutes for that. I should have picked something else.

"L... Let's play questions." Jeremy suggests.

"Questions? Never heard of it." I raise an eyebrow.

"You a... Ask five questions at a time and the o... Other person has to ask them. Th... Then we switch." Jeremy sits down nervous.

"OK. You start." I feel like this isn't a game.

"Wh... Who's your parents?" Question one.

"Mom is Jane and Dad died over seas." I answer a bit sad.

"Oh! I... I'm sorry!"

"It's OK. Next question."

"Do y... You want kids?" Question two.

"I want to be a parent. It doesn't have to be my child. I could always adopt."

"What you th... Think of cats?" Question three.

"They always are annoying around here. The scratch up my screen door and piss on my welcome mat."

"Wh... Who do you like?" Question four.

"Sandy, Fritz, Scott, and you. My best friends."

Jere makes an angry noise.

"Something? Did I answer it wrong?"

"N... Nothing... A... Are you from here?"

"My mom was a native down in the South America somewhere. I was born there, but I lived most my life here."

Jeremy still seems made at something.

"My turn. What is this game for?"

"T... To learn about each and p... Pass time." Jeremy blushes a little.

"Then I enjoy this game. Second question, do you harm yourself?"

I just pulled a big move, but he had marks on his arms and I got worried after seeing them.

"... N... Not anymore..." He looks down.

"You did that. I notice the marks. I-I got worried." I pull the teen into a hug.

Jeremy hugs me back after a bit.

"I... I'm sorry." He whispers.

"It's OK as long as you stopped... Jere... Don't ever hurt yourself again, OK? There is always someone who will help you. I'll help you."

Jeremy hugs me tighter. "OK."

We sit like that awhile more before the timer for the oven tells us it was done.

"I have to get that unless you want that burnt." I whisper to him.

He let's go of me and only nods.

I get up and get supper out the oven. I stop and look in the sink at myself.

I touch the tears falling down my cheeks. I didn't even feel myself crying and I didn't sound like it also.

It's been a long time since I last cried. It was when they gave me the America flag at the church. They couldn't even give us a body of my dad unless I wanted to see only an arm.

His car blow up. The only thing left of him was the arm with my favorite say, Family will always remember if you love them.

I wait a bit to calm down before calling Jeremy to come eat.


	5. Chapter 5

We ate in quietness. Which I really hate. Quietness with Jere feels terrible.

I stare at him. I finished early and he's a slow eater.

He glances up at me and blushes.

"S... Something wrong?" Jeremy stops eating.

"I'm just really tired. I had nightmares that made me not able to sleep well." I answer.

"Wh... What were they about?"

I feel his leg rubbing against mine. I know my table is small, but it'll take a bit to touch each other.

I bump my leg on his. He is starting a game with me.

"Rejection and dying at work." I answer as his leg hits me back.

Jere giggles a bit. He frowns after hearing

"I... I have nightmares like th... That." He tells me.

I put my leg just hardly touching him. Then I move up to tickle him.

He kicks the table to get my foot away. "Ow." He let's out with a smile.

Jeremy finishes his supper. I pick up the plates and put them in the sink.

I'll wash them after eating cake. I'll try my best to remember about them.

I turn around to find that Jere left me.

I hear my tv turn on. I was playing my PlayStation last so my tv needs changed back.

"Want to play a round of call of duty zombie mode or watch tv?" I walk in to the living room.

"Th... The game." He smiles at me. 

* * *

I never knew Jeremy never played a video game before till now.

I'd like to say he did great, even OK, but I don't want to lie. He knows he isn't that good.

I told him we made it to level 31 and that's good.

Then he told me he did a game cheat while I wasn't looking. He did it without meaning to, but just let it rank it up to pass 20.

I sigh to myself. "I've been trying forever to do that cheat!" I've been trying to for about a month.

"I... I'm sorry!" Jeremy yells back scared.

"No. That's good!" I smile at him. "Hey, want to start a game of hide and seek? It's a Easter Egg on this." (Please note on Black Ops this one map that does trigger a hunt for things if you shoot a Teddy bear nailed to a telephone pole behind a fence. I did that before, so this is real Easter Egg on the game)

"S... Sure." Jeremy smiles.

He was up in my lap every time the hellhounds came out to play or when he was low on bullets. He also shouted and screamed.

I would calm him down and save him.

It makes me feel like a prince.

We played till Jere's stomach called out for cake. I laughed as he blushed from his noisy stomach.

"Let's go eat the chocolate ice cream cake." I smile at him.

Again with this quietness! Why does it make me nervous or angry?!

Right now I'm both!

"Jere... Say something. I don't want to start a random topic this time." I feel like I'm glaring.

"Wh... Who do you like?" He looks up at me.

"Who do you like?" I snap back.

I don't want just say I love you.

"I... I'll give you hints t... To mine... I... If you gives me hints to yours." Jeremy rubs his neck.

"Short." I tell him.

"Wh... What?"

"I'm telling you a hint. Short."

"T... Tall."

"White."

"M... Mello."

"What?!" I never heard that before.

"N... Not black, but not white." Jeremy explains.

"Um... Green eyes."

"D... Doll?" Jere frowns at me.

"No! I hate her. Plus she's a she and not a he." I hated that.

I think. I'm a bit confused by the mello thing.

"I don't think I know your guy." I sigh.

"R... Really?" Jeremy frowns harder.

"I don't really now what a mello person looks like Jere."

He mumbles something under his breathe.

"What was that?" I get up.

Jere watches me in panic.

"I'm... Putting the cake away." I sighs.

I scared him. Maybe I shouldn't of been a bit mean.

"I... I said that's funny." Jere gets up.

"How?" I can't see him, but I know he was moving by the sound my floor makes.

I turn around to see myself in a mirror. I jump back into the fridge frighten by the sudden closeness.

"It's f... Funny since y... You're mello." Jeremy smiles at me.

I start thinking. Tall and my skin color.

Oh my God! Jeremy just say it! I don't want to guess!

"Eye color?"

"Bl... Blue."

God! Stop playing games and just say it!

I nod to myself. "OK."

"Wh... Where will I be sleeping?" Jere changes the subject.

"Follow me." I lead him to the spare bedroom.

"G... Good night." Jeremy turns around in the bedroom.

"Good night. Iloveyousomuch!" I shout and slam the door shut.

I race back to my bedroom before he can open the door and ask what in the world I was saying.

I change clothes and lay down, face in the pillow.

I silent scream into my pillow.

He described me! At least I think.

I yelled I loved him! Though he hasn't come to talk to me about what I said or about me slaming the door.

I look at the clock. It's not the normal time I go to bed. I'm still wide awake, very wide awake thanks to the very sugary cake in my system now.

What should I do?

I'll do the dashes and maybe wash a load of clothes. I'll workout if my sugar rush isn't going down.

I get up and open my door.

"H... Hi Mike." A blushing Jere stands there like he was ready to knock on my door.

"Hi Jeremy." I stand there.

Then, there was the awkward silence again...


	6. Chapter 6

I stare at him and he does right back at me. It feels so weird for this to be happening. I want this quietness and awkward staring to stop.

"So..." I say, but I have nothing to say.

"M... Mike, are you feeling OK? Y... You've been acting weird." Jeremy crosses his arms.

"Oh! I'm the one acting weird, now?" I feel like yelling at him.

He been acting weird. I'm just responding to his actions with the same.

"You've been acting weird around me. I've seen you all OK around Fritz and Scott, but around me you just act different. It just started out of nowhere and it hurts a bit, Jere. What did I do to get this weird acting pointed to me?"

I just let out what I've been thinking. I wish I have a filter sometimes, so I don't cause something bad to happen.

Jeremy sighs and uncrosses his arms. "I... I'm sorry." He let's out quietly.

"I don't want a sorry. I want to know what I did so I know what to stop doing. I want us to be OK." I sigh and step back to allow him in my room.

Jere comes in, but stays quiet. He sits on my bed and stares at the ground.

"Jere, please talk to me. I don't want to be mean, but I don't want to be left out. Please tell me something." I sit down beside.

"I... I came up with something. I w... Worried how you'll take it." Jeremy looks at me.

"I found out a few things that I think you don't take well also." I sigh.

This is making me sad. I want to confess to him, but at the same time I'm scared to.

"I... I'll try not to act weird around you." Jeremy gives a weak smile.

"I don't care if you act weird as long as I know what I did wrong to get it."

"Y... You did nothing wrong! It's a... All just me." Jere stands up.

I stand up with him. I give him a hug.

"I can help you work it put if you need help." I sigh and let him go.

"I... I don't want help with it though." Jere looks at me.

"When ever you need help, just ask me Jere. I'll be here for you. Whenever and whatever." I smile at him.

He smiles back at me.

"I'll g... Go take a shower."

"I'm going to do the dishes I forgot about."

Then we head our different ways

...

Jeremy left while I was sleeping. He made food and left some for me, along with a note to why he left.

"Grandma called and told me to go see Mom. I tried my best to get out of her what it was, but she was too happy to tell me what happened. Sorry to leave while you're sleeping, but I think it is very important I go see her. Hope you slept well. Jere."

I read it out loud as I eat.

Something popped into my head.

Jeremy wrote this note and I still have my secret admirer's note.

I quickly hurry to get the letter. I came back and puts the notes beside each other.

Things were making up perfectly! Everything looked the same!

I think more while smiling.

Then I frown. Something's up with Jere's mom.

I need to know what happened.

I quickly call Jeremy as I mess with the string on my sweat pants.

"H... Hello?" Jeremy crocks out.

"Hi Jere. I want to know what's up with you're mom... Also, this is Mike." I forgot to say my name first.

"H... Hi Mike!" Ow, my ear. "M... My mom can talk again!" Ow, my ear again.

"What? Please don't yell this time." I move the phone away from my hurting ear to the other ear.

"M... Mom can talk again. Also, s... Sorry for yelling." Jeremy falls quiet as I hear a woman talking. "M... Mom wants to talk w... With you."

I shallow hard. She can talk now. My secret may be out soon.

Why was I dumb enough to tell the person I love, mother that I loved their child?

"Hello Mike." A woman talks kindly.

"Hello." I say softly. I'm trying to hide me freaking out.

What did I enough have to fall in love like a story? This is totally like a story.

Why did my mind make me do this? Why?

"I know you say more than that. Jeremy may just be making stuff up about you." She chuckles as I hear Jeremy the background. I have no clue what he's saying.

"I'd say more if I wasn't nervous, just woke up, or really confused." I'm looking for my keys now and I can't find them.

"Oh. Jeremy said he cleaned the table. He put things by the door or in the closet. He also stop tossing stuff down randomly." She laughs as embarrassed Jeremy yells at her.

I chuckles also. "Tell him force of habit."

"I also have more stuff to say what he said. He wants to know what you said to me. Should I answers?"

"No!" I shout. I realize I screamed in her ear. "Sorry. I'm just not ready for him to know."

I sit down in a seat. When will I ever be ready?

I got my crush on him ever since we were little and it grew and grew, just like us.

"I'm not ready at all." I whisper into the phone.

I sigh and look at my photos. Why do I have so many of Jeremy and me?

"Well, he's getting close to telling is special someone. He just looking for the right time."

I heard Jere yelling in the background.

"Tell him... I'm looking for a good time also and ask if he'll be find going to the Texas Roadhouse with me."

I wait... And wait...

Why is no one talking to me?

I check to see if they hung up on me.

They didn't. So why is no one talking.

"I... I would love to go Mike." Jeremy finally answers me. "What t... Time?"

"You pick. We don't have to work tonight. Well, I know I do. I got the day off somehow." I sighs.

"I h... Have it off also... Let's s... Say nine?"

"Nine is perfect. See you then." I smile. I just set up a date.

"See you. Bye." He hangs up.

I put my phone down and sigh.

How long have I known Jere?

Let's see, I'm about to turn 21 next month and in the winter, he'll be turning 18.

Three years apart. I moved here when I was eight. We met at school when he was six.

I hate math, but it get things done.

12 years. So I had a crush on him for over 10 years.

They say if you have a crush for over a year, it's love.

I'm in love with my best friend and best coworker.

I think I should tell him, but...

I'm human. I get scared and rejection is one of my fears.

Another thing for being human, I want loved. I want to be in it and give it to someone.

I want love. Everyone wants love.

Should I tell him?

Wait! Why did I ask him to go somewhere fancy with me?

I do have the money for it, but it's the fact I asked him to a place that cost a lot.

That place is my, we've been dating a lot and I think I should bump up my game with you.

I only took three girls there. Each one failed a few weeks later.

I haven't even asked the boy if he'll even date me! This is a big step for me! Going out without being together with someone I like.

I wish my heart will calm down.

It'll be fine...

I hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the end. Maybe if I get enough reviews to continue this, I'll make more.**

 **I'm going to make another Jeremike sometime just keep watching me.**

* * *

Why am I dressing so fancy right now? Why do I keep thinking I don't look good enough? Why am I so worried how this meal will go?

I have on my best vest and button up shirt. I have black dress pants on also. Plus not my normal bennie hat.

I keep checking myself to see if something is out of place. I haven't even put on my shoes.

Worst part about this is, I still have an hour till I have to pick up Jere.

I don't know what I'm thinking and why I'm trying so hard.

Do I want to confess? Or show him who I think he loves?

I want something, but my mind is making me scared to get it.

I should man up! Just do it Mike! Stop acting like a shy girl with her first crush!

Wait...

Jeremy is my first crush. The very first person I have fallen in love with.

The others feel like they were just there to try and hide the feelings I have for my friend.

I put on dress shoes and decide to text Jere.

'Can you dress fancy? The place is fancy.'

'Sure? I was going to anyways.'

'Really? Why?'

'Just because I want to.'

'That doesn't answer me.'

I sigh. I'm a bit happy that I wasn't the only one wanting to be fancy.

I get up and decide to take a quick nap.

...

"Ugh! Stupid alarm!" I wake up and hit the clock.

Wait! I never set an alarm!

I sit up quickly. Is someone in my house?!

I get up and grab my bat.

I see light coming from my living room.

What kind of creep with set me an alarm and watch my tv?

I raise my bat as I enter the living room.

"H... Hi Mike." The person turns to me.

"Jeremy! Oh my. You scared me setting the alarm." I toss the bat to the side.

"I... I didn't want you to sleep t... Too long." He gets off the couch and turns off the TV.

I frown. "I missed picking you up?"

He shakes his head. "N... Nope!"

I check him out a bit. A black suit, white T-shirt under it, and black shoes. His hair is actually, for once, is out of his face.

"You look good." We tell each other at the same time.

Jeremy giggles and I smile at how it sounds.

"So... Let's head out." I grab my keys.

Jeremy smiles and waits.

"I'll meet you in the car. I have to find my wallet." I look around.

Jere nods and rushes outside.

I smirk.

I have my wallet in my pocket. I'm just grabbing the notes I have.

I'm going to talk to Jeremy at dinner about what I have.

Then we head out.

...

We got there early and got a seat fast.

I think the fact it's a Wednesday helped.

We got everything fast.

I sit there not eating and touching the papers in my pocket. I don't know how to bring this up.

"M... Mikey? Are y... You OK?" Jere asks me.

"I really need to talk to you." I look up from my untouched food. "I've been meaning to for awhile."

Jeremy nods. "OK. Wh... What is it?"

I sigh.

How do I say anything? What should I say?

I dreamed about telling him and have it end happily for us, but happily ever after aren't real. They normally never are.

"It's about these letters." I pull them out and sent them on the table.

Jeremy turns white and stares at them. "Wh... What about them?"

I sigh. My hands are getting sweaty from my nerves.

How do I say I think you love me?

"These are the notes you write me and the one my secret admirer wrote also." I bite my lip.

He still so white. I feel like I'm changing colors also.

I sigh and look at the notes.

"Things look the same... Then there's those little hints we gave each other..."

I'm too scared to look at him.

Why do I want to call him out on this stuff? Or why I'm so nervous?

I'm not the one being called out!

I sigh as a hand goes over mine. I see the color was back.

"S... So you know?" He sounds sad.

"I think you like me. I don't know. That's why I'm showing you this stuff. To show what I think..."

I hear a sigh from him. It cause me to look up at him.

Jeremy has tears in his eyes. "Do y... You think I'm sick?"

I shake my head no.

"Why are y... You so quiet then?" He frowns.

I flip my hand to hold his.

"I'm deciding what to do." I answer.

I am thinking of telling him. He knows I know he likes me.

"I've had a crush for over 10 years on my guy. I didn't have the guts to tell him, and I think I still can't say it to him... So hand me a napkin and the pencil beside you?"

Jeremy frowns and gives me the stuff I ask for.

He wipes tears away. I feel like crying just seeing the little bit of tears come.

I begin to write on the napkin.

'I find it hard to say it out loud and I don't know why. I love you, Jere. I'm just not man enough to say it out loud. I've tried to tell you many times, but I can't because of one of my fears. I can't just say it like a man, I have to be girly about it. I love you, Jeremy. Now can you at least let me now I'm not just thinking you love me. I want you to say or write it to me.'

I set the pencil as I slide the napkin over to Jeremy. Then I wait.

Jeremy smiles, but keeps crying. He takes the pencil and writes for himself.

It very short as he gives it to me.

"I love you, too. I'm not man enough also." I read it out loud.

I smile at him.

Now we both know about out love to each other.


End file.
